


Meeting the family

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Gen, Meeting the Parents, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series, Stanford-Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family

The idea of meeting somebody's family as the official partner was a strange concept to somebody like Dean. Living on the road he had never really thought he would get this, a girlfriend that understood, that knew about his world and work and accepted him as he was.

Sure, his dream girl was a part of this world as well, or at least the strange part of it. Wednesday Addams was like nobody he had ever met and that was the only reason he went through with this.

* * *

Dean sat on the most uncomfortable chair he could ever remember sitting, but it could also be the situation that was making him uneasy. Morticia was not a problem, she had been surprisingly easy to convince that he was good for her daughter. The fact that he was a hunter was not exactly something that spoke for him but it didn't speak against him either. He wasn't one of these unknowing people wandering around, he was strong enough to stand up to Wednesday and he made her happy.

Gomez Addams was not that easy. Of course there was nobody who was good enough for his daughter. Dean got points for having survived both Wednesdays more violent tendencies and Gomez' testing his skills with various weapons and in the end he accepted it. Dean would either prove to be worthy of an Addams or he would die. Or he would manage both at the same time.

* * *

Wednesday looked to him and Dean knew that were she anybody else, she would be smiling. She knew how nervous he had been about this. She was also not unhappy that she wouldn't have to go through that with his family. His brother had cut all the ties with the family and his father only called from time to time.

It didn't matter, Dean had her now. That was enough.


End file.
